Cosmic Love
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: the Four Heavenly 'Lovers' bring their Komatsu to a beautiful sight, on a beautiful night. KingsxKoma


**Cosmic Love**

**Toriko  
Four Heavenly Kings x Komatsu**

**Summary: the Four Heavenly 'Lovers' bring their Komatsu to a beautiful sight, on a beautiful night.**

**~?~?~?~**

It was late in the night, nearly one in the morning of the next day, and the Four Heavenly Kings with their chef, Komatsu, were traveling through it. They were walking briskly down a peaceful path, or at least the kings were; Komatsu was lagging behind, nearly asleep on his feet.

Komatsu rubbed his eye with his fist. "Toriko-san where are we going? And why so late?" he whined and then yawned.

Komatsu yelped as the force of his yawn made him fall back. The four kings paused and looked back; Toriko laughed loudly, Sani snickered behind his hand, and Coco chuckled slightly. Zebura rolled his eyes with a sigh before he crouched down low, offering his back. Komatsu didn't hesitate as he stumbled over to the Sound Bishokuya and the fell onto his back; Komatsu rested his head on Zebura's shoulder with his hands, nuzzling the scarred cheek with his own. Zebura stood, using his left arm to hold the smaller man up. They started to move again.

"Thank you Zebura-san," Komatsu whispered, utterly content as he breathed in horsetail cinnamon and an odor that only spoke Zebura.

If there was anywhere Komatsu felt safe, it was with his four partners; not as his Bishokuya, but as his friends and lovers. He trusted these men with his life and soul many times over and they have never betrayed him, and never would.

"Just don't get cocky," Zebura muttered in reply, hiding his embarrassment though his ears glowed pink.

Coco glanced at them and stifled a smile. Not a year ago, Komatsu would have exploded in a tornado of emotion over the offer of a ride, with Zebura barking not far after to hide his hurt and embarrassment. Not too long ago, even after Komatsu had gotten slightly use to the small gestures of affection, he would still pause at the thought of touching one of them so closely. Moments like these just showed how far they've come.

Coco was roused from his thoughts by a low growl and he glanced at Zebura. The scarred man was giving him a "don't get cocky" glare, though the intimidation was lost by Komatsu's cute face against the other's. Coco merely smiled wryly in reply and Zebura huffed, looking forward again.

"If you fall asleep you'll miss it 'Matsu," Sani said, looking at the young man.

Komatsu glanced over curiously. "Miss it?" he asked, fingering Zebura's hair.

Instead of answering, Sani pouted at Komatsu, showing that he was feeling left out. Komatsu giggled in reply and shifted his free hand slightly in invitation; Komatsu settled deeper into Zebura as a familiar pressure from Sani's feelers grasped his wrist. Sani smiled in triumph while Toriko rolled his eyes and pushed Sani.

Toriko grinned over his shoulder at Komatsu. "We're seeing Halley's Comet," he said, ignoring the shove to his shoulder.

Komatsu paused as he processed this and then he perked. "Halley's Comet? I've never heard of that ingredient," he wondered.

Toriko chuckled while Coco nodded in understanding. "We're not surprised," Coco replied. "Halley's comet isn't an ingredient."

Komatsu shot up in shock. "What?" he blurted. Everything was an ingredient; he'd never heard of anything _not_ being something edible.

Toriko nodded. "It's supposedly the first comet to orbit Earth; it was discovered centuries ago, before the Gourmet Age," he informed, "and it can be seen every seventy-five years or so."

"It's said to be a most beaut'ful sight," Sani commented jauntily, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

Zebura huffed. "_Annoying_ bastard," he stressed under his breath.

Sani blanched. "What was that you ugly cretin?" he shouted.

Toriko and Coco shared an amused glance while Komatsu sighed in exasperation. The Sound and Feeling Bishokuya began to grow in volume only to abruptly stop when they were touched; Komatsu punching Zebura's cheek and tweaking Sani's exposed ear.

"Guys," Komatsu sighed. "It's too early to be arguing about such silly things. Can't you just get along?"

"Yes," Toriko agreed in a dangerous tone. "Wouldn't want to ruin _tonight_, would we?"

Komatsu didn't hear the second meaning but Zebura and Sani huffed, properly punished as they rubbed their cheek/ear.

"We're here," Coco said suddenly, and pointed. "Look Komatsu-kun."

"Hm?" Komatsu complied and gasped in shock.

Streaking across the sky was a bright yellow light, followed by hues of purple and magenta; it was so beautiful; he had to get a better look. Zebura grunted but didn't protest, as suddenly, the small form on his back began to climb up him and sit on his shoulders. Komatsu used his new perch to look closer, his eyes wide as big saucers as he tried to document the image to memory. Meanwhile, the Four Heavenly Kings' eyes were fixed on Komatsu, taking in his awed smile and flowing eyes, the chocolate orbs reflection the comet's luminescent colors.

"Beaut'ful," Sani breathed, mesmerized, and the others silently agreed.

Komatsu yelped as suddenly picked up but relaxed slightly as he realized it was just Sani. Komatsu squeaked as he was dropped into Sani's warm embrace. Komatsu was doom as Sani began to ravish him with affectionate kisses and nuzzles while squeezing him gently.

"Sani-san!" Komatsu whined, trying to get away, only to burst out laughing as he was tickled by Sani and his feelers.

"Sani-! Sani-ahaha!" Komatsu laughed, "C-Coco-san-ah!"

Toriko and Zebura laughed at the cute sight while Coco chuckled, taking their lover in his arms, leaving Sani pouting in annoyance but compliant. Komatsu continued to giggle as he tried to cat his breath, putting his arms around Coco's neck. When Komatsu finally caught his breath, he tapped his forehead against Coco's with a content smile.

"Thanks Coco-san," he breathed, looking into warm hazel eyes.

Coco returned the smile gently. "Happy anniversary Komatsu-kun," he replied softly.

Komatsu paused with a frown; pulling back slightly in surprise. "Anniversary?" he asked.

Toriko laughed. "I guess I'm not surprised you forgot," he said, "give how busy you've been lately."

It was true, for the two weeks he'd been preparing a full course meal for the IGO President to have with the Four Kings, and it'd been taking most of his time to create the perfect meal. He would have worked tonight too, but his lovers insisted he get out.

"I'm sorry," Komatsu begged.

Coco smiled, not upset in the least by his lover's busy-bodied, but determined, nature. Sani smiled too, to show he didn't mind either and Zebura nodded.

Toriko grinned. "Tomorrow marks three years since you and I decided to work together," he informed.

"And last week marked two years ago, when the four of us agreed to travel together with you," Coco added and Komatsu blushed; remembering his shock that day.

"But today is special," Sani began.

"We kissed," Zebura murmured embarrassed, just loud enough to hear.

"That's not it!" Sani barked than did a three-sixty, "today was the day we agreed that we like you, and that we would try to share you. That's we'd be lovers."

Toriko grinned. "And now that we love you you're stuck with us!" he beamed.

Komatsu sniffed as tears gathered in his eyes and his four lovers frowned.

"Komatsu-kun?" Coco asked gently, only to pause in shock.

The other three watched curiously as their fourth was kissed passionately by Komatsu, tongue and all. When Komatsu finally pulled away, he kissed Coco's eyelid and whispered something only the gentleman, save Zebura, would hear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Komatsu jumped down from Coco and ran to Sani, who happily picked him up; they kissed as well.

"I love you," Komatsu said in Sani's forehead, kissing it.

Toriko didn't wait as he took Komatsu in his arms and kissed him soundly and without hesitation. When Komatsu pulled away they shared an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you," Komatsu giggled.

Finally, Komatsu ran to Zebura and held his arms up; Zebura huffed, like he was annoyed but lifted the man as well. As always, Zebura was breathless as the chef kissed him like no one else would. Komatsu pulled away, nipping Zebura's ear.

"Love you," he whispered so quietly.

Zebura smiled slightly, a real smile, and the other kings shared a grin.

"We love you too," they replied.

"Love you," Zebura murmured in agreement.

What a cosmic love they shared.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End. I've just recently discovered Toriko but I think I've got them down, at least personality wise though I've never seen Zebura. I really like this couple by the way.**


End file.
